


Dancing

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William returns home after a tiring reap, to find his lover singing and dancing and decides to join him.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm still practicing. If you spot any mistake, please let me know in a nice comment. No rudeness needed, thanks.

Grell Sutcliff sighed a couple of times, staring at the clock in the kitchen. William would be late again. Goodbye to a fancy meal with candles and a sweet dessert with sexy lingerie.

_Oh well..._

He looked around, sighing again. The soft red lights of the candles in the table, casting faint shadows in the walls, like if dancing with the soft tune of the record player.

_Ah, that song. That specific song..._

Every time he heard those melodies, he couldn't help but think in the warm hands of William, holding him thightly, dancing around the room, pressing their bodies together. Hands soflty caressing his red locks, sweet lips brushing his neck and a calm and slighty aroused voice breathing against his earlobe and whispering secret words of love.

Grell Sutcliff sighed again, William would never do such thing.

Soon the redhead found himself caught with the sound, humming quietly with the tune.

_William sure knew how to dance. Everything on him felt so natural and espontaneous._

Grell Sutcliff closed his eyes, slowly twirling around the room. _Dancing was so exciting and made his heart roar._

Happily singing and jumping, Grell never noticed the presence of his lover.

After a long and tiring reap, William didn't expect to find his lover dancing around the dinner room. He couldn't recognize the song but felt like if watching a private moment of his redhead lover.

Something he shouldn't had to be seeing at all. 

_A dream..._

The slender frame of his lover, dancing with the flames of the candles in the dinner table and matching the shadows on the walls around them. Singing with so much passion and happiness. Something totally new for him.

His tiring and long day somewhat forgotten thanks to this unique view.

Thanks to all these red hair surrouding him like a halo.

Clapping hands made the redhead froze in place. William T. Spears was standing next to the record player holding the needle.

“Wi...William! Welcome home, darling..." Grell blushed softly, but barely noticeable thanks to the soft lights of the candles in the table that were about to die.

“A fancy dinner..."

“Hmm... yes. Sorry about that, I thought that you would come early today and we could enjoy each other with a good dinner and a bit of wine..."

“And some music?"

“With music..." Grell added with a tiny smile, bitting his lower lip, without make any eye contact. “I know you aren't exactly the romantic type, but..."

The redhead reaper stopped talking and as soon as William held one of his hands, placing the other over his hips.

“I'm afraid that I don't know the song and my skills are a bit rusty..."

“But... Will... what about the food" Grell blushed even more, hiding his face on his lover's shoulder and smiling brightly. A few minutes of dancing, before the little flames of the candles died, was enough for him.

“We can re heat it later. Now... why don't you sing that song again for me and teach me some new moves?"

“Do you even know how to dance, William?"

“Reapers need to know a lot of things and sadly for me, dancing it's one of those".

Before Grell could add something else, William whispered hottly against his ear.

“But now I don't quite mind, having the right partner".


End file.
